Book VII of The Protector
by Anmras
Summary: Legolas has escaped from the Gangs of Rohan, but he now must face the challenges of nature before he is entirely safe as well as a choice between a life of peace, or a life of revenge.
1. Chapter 19

YAY! I got a grand total of 10 reviews for the last book! I'm glad you guys all liked it!  
  
@ Deana - Thank you:) I always have three chapters per book, so look out for another one after every three chapters.  
  
@ Estelisminegoaway - Thanks, I hope I didn't make it too angsty though! I rushed to get this book done so I hope it's somewhat good!  
  
@ FencingBabe7 - Legolas Torture fic? well, maybe a little! My fics always seem to have some kind of pain. I tried to write a happy one, but it didn't work out so well ('Dreams Come True') Anyway, Legolas needs as much reason to hate the gangs because he's... well, can't tell you yet! You'll find out EVERYTHING in the next chapter though! Except the whole framed murder thing, that comes MUCH later! And don't worry, there will be some happiness for Legolas at some points!  
  
.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
When Legolas woke up he felt like he wasn't all there, save for a burning right shoulder and a throbbing head pain. He was lying down for a long while, unable to move and only able to concentrate on breathing.  
  
Soon, his whole body began to hurt. At first it was a dull numbness then it turned into a hot burning. Legolas groaned and rolled onto his left side. He realized he was lying on a bank of sand that clung to his skin. He felt cold and exhausted. Scattered around him were some of his things. A package of bread that would have been spoiled, another of meat, his pots and pans were gone along with the arrows from his quiver save for two. His bow was still there, but the string was broken and tangled around his foot. Everything seemed blurred together around him. He couldn't make out what was across the back or turn to see what was behind him.  
  
He needed warmth, somehow obtaining a fire without moving far. How he did not know. His body was so numb that he could barely move his fingers or toes. He tried constant movement until the numbing was replaced only be burning. He'd be able to walk, but not too far. He could only pray that there was a village nearby.  
  
Hugging himself as he crawled around and gathered what was left of his things and untying the bowstring from his boot. Soon he was ready to travel some more. He would have to find an inn. He didn't have any money, so he would have to sneak away sometime in the morning when he was feeling well again.  
  
He stood up, but fell to his knees. His legs wouldn't support him. He sat on them until they began to recognize warmth again and set off into the fog.  
  
It was daylight, but dark and dank. Legolas could smell something strange on the air that made him wrinkle his nose. He sniffed and continued on, knowing what awaited him ahead.  
  
Almost in no time, he stepped on a frozen ground that cracked and split underneath his feet. His foot sank ankle-deep into more freezing water that smelled of reeds and waste. Legolas uttered a moan of pain and disgust as he pulled his foot out.  
  
He was in a marsh. Judging from the thick fog that surrounded him from all sides there was only one way out.  
  
He continued on with his eyes shut, trusting his elven sense to set him down on solid ground. He couldn't see the eyes that were watching from every bit of fog. Legolas could very well hear the scuffling of feet and snarl from the beasts out there, but paid no heed. If they were some demon creature that could kill on sight of the eyes, then it was definitely best for him to be walking with his eyes tightly shut. If the predators decided to choose him as prey, he had only his blowgun, blade and his elven sensory to protect him.  
  
Hopefully it will be enough.  
  
Legolas soon began to stumble and grabbed his cut shoulder that had begun to bleed again. He had only his tunic and leggings on still since his cloak and other clothing were still soaked. He hoped that the blowgun hadn't clogged, but he wasn't willing to test it since his dart would be lost forever, leaving only four left.  
  
Suddenly, a great crack sounded out in the air. Legolas's eyes snapped open and glanced all around him. The sound ricocheted off something behind him and was followed by a series of snaps and pops from just ahead. Legolas watched the fog carefully as a looming shape began to appear out of it.  
  
Legolas dove out of the way as a great evergreen at least twenty feet in height toppled towards him. The branches were sparse and lessened of needles. One fell straight towards him with a stubbed branch aimed right at his stomach.  
  
Legolas cried out when the tree fell. The branch had struck him and sent a searing pain in his stomach. He wasn't pinned down at all but his breath was gone from him and he coughed loudly. A howl sounded out around him and he quickly drew his blade. He scuttled out from underneath the tree and stood, clutching his stomach. He gasped from the pain and sank down to one knee. His blade slowly began to glow brightly. More howls echoed around him. Legolas was breathing hard. He wasn't bleeding, but there must have been some severe bruising and maybe a broken rib.  
  
The noises of the animals became closer and closer. Legolas stabbed his blade to the ground and rested there for a moment. The light suddenly got so bright that it pierced through the fog. Legolas could see the clouds abruptly recede into a thick forest that faced him. A yip of pain came from there, followed by others behind him.  
  
Legolas took his chance, standing quickly, and attacked the wolves that had surrounded him. They were thin but violent creatures that shrank away at the light of his blade.  
  
It wasn't long before they ran off into the woods, barking and whimpering with their tails between their legs. Legolas sighed and fell to his knees. He was far weaker then he thought himself to actually be. The blade slipped from his hand onto the ground. The light suddenly faded and he was once more surrounded by fog.  
  
Legolas hear a harsh growl coming from the tree. He slowly turned its head towards it. A great furry shape slowly emerged from the brambles. Its teeth shone maliciously and it licked its chops. Legolas leaned away from it, falling onto thin ice that broke and let him through to the cold water that numbed his back. It felt almost a relief to the pain in his side.  
  
Before him, a weaponless elf weakened by forces of nature and flight, stood a Warg. Strong and powerful... and hungry. 


	2. Chapter 20

WOW! I can't believe I've written twenty chapters to a story, AND HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO THE MAIN IDEA OF THE STORY YET! Maybe you'll find out in this chapter eh?  
  
@ Deana - Don't Worry! Legolas always gets out of these situations, doesn't he?  
  
.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
With great velocity and power, the Warg leapt off the dead tree right above Legolas. Legolas rolled off to the side just as the beast's teeth sank into the ground. Legolas heard a crack and it yelped. It shook its head then took another pounce. This time, the animal had him pinned helplessly to the ground. Legolas struggled but his opponent was too heavy.  
  
The Warg tossed its head into the air with a roar of triumph. Legolas got his right arm free and reached around, praying that his blade was nearby.  
  
Soon, the beast's head was ducking at him and Legolas's glowing blade lodged in the back of its throat. It squealed and leapt back. It stumbled around drunkenly, tossing its head. Legolas watched against as the light of the blade went out the second it left his hand. Soon, the beast fell against the tree, twitching and choking on its own blood.  
  
Legolas stood without a sound and quietly walked towards the creature. He pulled his blade from its mouth and it screamed one last time. Then, its eyes rolled back into its head and it ceased to move.  
  
Legolas stared in awe as the blade began to shine again. Misty fingers of light stretched out crookedly first, then snapped straight and gleamed. They lit up the swamp on the edge of the trees and the fog once again retreated. Legolas read the words on the blade again.  
  
'May whoever holds this blade watch for those who are innocent.' Legolas's eyes widened in realization.  
  
'I'm innocent.' he whispered to himself. The blade seemed to shine brighter.  
  
He thought of the baby that he failed to save.  
  
He thought of the people of Rohan who have either died or turned to the darker side.  
  
He thought of the Gangs... and the man on the farm... and Redd and Fallon.  
  
If I don't do anything, he thought to himself, then they'll all die.  
  
He realized then the true power he had. This blade forced back evil like magical starlight. He is elven, therefore deadly with range weapons and even moreso with this steel in his hand.  
  
The Rohan people needed someone to save them. Someone to rescue them from the peril that hung over their heads. They needed a Protector.  
  
'May whoever holds this blade watch for those who are innocent.' this was the blade of the Protector. This was Legolas's reason that he was driven from his home. This was why he was here now:  
  
To be a Protector.  
  
.  
  
Do you get it now? Do you know why I called this story 'The Protector'? Legolas's first episode with his new title starts in the next chapter! Hope you like it! 


	3. Chapter 21

Allrighty then! (sorry, was watching ace ventura!) The song in this chapter is One Thing by Finger Eleven. It's a really sweet song.  
  
Also, The next book may not come out for awhile because I have mid-term exams coming up not to mention a whole truckload of 4H activities. I'll try to get it up soon though!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
~Restless tonight 'cause I've wasted the light.~  
  
~Between all these times I drew a really thin line.~  
  
Legolas was thoroughly exhausted and could barely keep himself standing as he entered the small village. People turned and stared at him. Dried blood clung to his entire upper right side and he grabbed his side that was still burning with pain.  
  
He finally approached an old woman in a doorway and asked her were the nearest healing house was. She pointed silently down the street, only two houses away. Legolas nodded and thanked her in a rough groan. He stumbled for a moment, making the children and women watching gasp. He soon regained his footing and continued on.  
  
~It's nothing I planned and not that I can.~  
  
~But you should be mine across that line.~  
  
Legolas stepped into the building. There were three people inside. One was lying down on a bed with a pale face and frail looking body. He was old, and trembling as well. The other two were standing over him, clearly trying to talk to him. When Legolas shut the door behind him, they looked over to him. The woman clucked her tongue and hurried over.  
  
'Sit down sir, right here on the bed, yes, that's right!' then she bustled off into another room, soon returning with a large cup of water. Legolas drank from it greedily, slurping and letting half of it drip down his chest. The woman took the empty glass and set it down on the nightstand beside the table. 'Take your shirt off, it must be freezing in that thing!' Legolas slowly moved to remove his tunic, but yelped in pain that shot up his side.  
  
'I... I don't think I can.' he groaned. The nurse nodded.  
  
'We'll have to cut it off you then.' she said as she lifted a short knife and walked around the table. Legolas was soon sliding off his tunic from the front to reveal a painful looking bruise that covered most of his right side. She clucked her tongue again and told him to lie down.  
  
The second Legolas did, he fell asleep.  
  
~If I traded it all,~  
  
~If I gave it all away,~  
  
~For One Thing,~  
  
~Just for One Thing.~  
  
*  
  
Legolas awoke the next day warm and only slightly discomforted. It was mid-afternoon and he was alone in the building. He sat up slowly and wiped his face. He felt fairly stiff, but knew that another night of sleep on an inn bed would make him feel a lot better. Since he was elven, he always healed quickly. He was very relieved that he wouldn't have an assault from a fever like when he came out of the pond on the edge of Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas stood and began to collect his things that were lying all around him. He only had a little food and clothing left. After changing into his tunic, leggings and cloak h realized he would have to visit the tree and get some more money. He could tell the man on the farm about his cousins too. He had to tell him. He had a right to know.  
  
But he wouldn't tell him as Fermanir, nor as Legolas.  
  
'You're leaving?' someone voiced out from the doorway. It was the nurse that helped him the night before. She wasn't wearing the hood and had long curly blonde locks that spilled gracefully over her shoulders.  
  
'I'll be okay. I heal quickly.' He replied. She shook her head.  
  
'No, you can't go traveling now! You've broken a rib and still have that nasty cut on your shoulder-'  
  
'I'm not about to go sleeping under some rock!' insisted Legolas. 'I'm gonna stay at an inn until I'm completely better! Besides, you don't need me taking up so much room.'  
  
'That's what we're here for!' insisted the girl. 'Please.' she grabbed Legolas's hand gently. 'Don't go.' Legolas looked at his hand, then looked at her. Her eyes had that look. That look that Elenest had when she looked at him. That look and Fallon had warned him about. Legolas only shook his head.  
  
'Sorry.' he said quietly. The girl let go of his hand and hugged herself.  
  
'All right.' She said. Legolas sighed and turned.  
  
~I promise I might not walk on by,~  
  
~Maybe next time but not this time.~  
  
~Even though I know I don't want to know.~  
  
~Yeah, I guess I know, I just hate how it sounds.~  
  
Legolas left the healing house and made his painful way down the street. It wasn't his side that aches so badly, or his shoulder. It was his heart.  
  
He missed Elenest more then ever and even considered returning home to be with her. They way that woman's eyes sparkled when she saw him leaving reminded him of when he had to leave Elenest.  
  
It was like a spear was implanted into his heart, never to be removed.  
  
~If I traded it all,~  
  
~If I gave it all away,~  
  
~For One Thing,~  
  
~Just for One Thing.~  
  
Legolas arrived at an inn and went inside. The foyer was dark and small, with a staircase leading upward and a hallway stretching forwards. Legolas waited until a maid arrived to help him. She showed him to a room and asked for his money. Legolas gave her the last silver coin he had. She grumbled something about 'cheap,' and shuffled out of the room.  
  
Legolas lay down on his rickety bed gently. Maybe it would have been better to stay at the healing house. At least they had pillow. But then his thoughts drifted back to the girl and the look in her eyes, then to Elenest and their baby.  
  
~If I traded it all,~  
  
~If I gave it all away,~  
  
~For One Thing,~  
  
~Just for One Thing.~  
  
Legolas jumped when there was a knocking at the door. He stood, brushing himself off carefully and opened it. Before he could even recognize the face, something hard came down on his head and he only saw black. 


End file.
